1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alternative power generation system and more particularly relates to a mechanical system for converting gravitational force to electric power. The system utilizes pulleys driven by a variable weight provided by a renewable material such as water to create the gravitational force.
2. Background Art
Electrical power is presently mainly produced by either fossil fuel, nuclear energy, or hydro energy. Fossil fuel such as coal is a non-renewable material which is depleting in an ever alarming increasing rate that it will soon become unavailable. Also, the burning of fossil fuel in the production of electrical power also produces numerous harmful pollution to the natural environment. On the other hand, nuclear power generation poses potential wide spread natural disasters in case of system accident or failure such as a melt down. The harmful effect from such disasters may last for a long time. Furthermore, the disposal of the spent nuclear fuel substances has not been resolved with any satisfactory proven methods for ensuring that they would not cause any long term harmful effect. Hydro energy provides the cleanest source of producing electrical power; however, it can only be produced at favorable natural locations in which hydro dams may be erected. Alternative electrical power generation systems by wind energy and solar energy are costly to build and maintain and they must also be erected at suitable geographical locations in which such energy sources exist in an acceptable condition. Fuel cells for converting hydrogen gas to useful electrical energy is still in its infancy stage and it is still not practical for producing any reasonable amount of cost effective electrical power.